1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety bar which provides protection, the bar having a generally trapezoidal, open cross-sectional shape. The cross-sectional configuration of the bar includes a central flange which is embraced by two webs each of which has a side-flange which extends outwardly on a respective side of the bar. The bar has an intermediate section between a first section thereof and a mounting section thereof at one of its ends. In the intermediate section, the central flange has generally a decreasing width and the webs a generally decreasing height towards the bar end.
2. Background Information
Safety bars are known from various applications. A common application is the use as barriers along highways and roads to prevent vehicles from running off the road in the event of accidents.
A known safety bar is known from Swedish Patent Specification SE-C-501812. As described in that patent specification, the safety bar has an open cross-section which results in low production costs and also in lower costs for corrosion protection and the like at the same time as it results in a good energy absorbing capacity in relation to the weight of the bar. The safety bar according to the present invention is an improvement of the safety bar described in SE-C-501812 and similar safety bars.